


A Change of Heart

by Forsaker



Series: The Way of the Sorceress [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Intense, Multi, Painful Sex, Repaying Debt, Sorceresses, Watersports (f/f), game 2 Triss, game universe, horny Triss, painful anal, slightly over the top, struggling with the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: Triss Merigold gets herself into a sticky situation. Turns out it's about to get a lot stickier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story Triss is the one from W2, implied/referenced one 16. You've been warned

Triss Merigold had a lot on her mind. She had spent the entire previous night pondering the possible consequences of king Foltest’s assassination. This only caused further worry and, consequently, she barely got any sleep at all. To her, Flotsam didn’t seem like the type of town where they would make any significant discovery related to the king’s death, but Triss trusted Geralt and he trusted Roche so it looked like they would be spending some time here.

As she walked through the forest her mind wandered to Síle de Tansarville. As if the king’s death was not enough, the Creydenian sorceress appeared in Flotsam yesterday, claiming she was hired to kill the beast terrorizing the town’s surroundings. Geralt was quick to believe her and even seemed willing to work with her in getting rid of the monster. In retrospect, Triss thought she could’ve been more blunt in warning the witcher against working with Sile, but despite her own feelings towards the sorceress, she had nothing concrete in terms of evidence that would warrant action on her part. So now she was making her way to the ship wreckage where she and Geralt were to attempt learning more about the creature, making it easier to defeat.

While approaching the path leading up the hill, it occurred to Triss that she had set off far too early. She knew Geralt wouldn’t be coming for at least several more hours, if hunting nekkers and endregas didn’t take him even longer. For Triss’s part, a few hours wasted waiting for him seemed like a small price to pay for the possibility of catching Sile in… whatever she was doing. She knew the sorceress quite well and didn’t buy the whole “just helping out the good folk of the town” act Sile put on the previous night. There had to be something more and whatever it was Triss wouldn’t miss the chance of finding out.

Her mind wandered for a little while longer until, suddenly, she found herself staring at a pair of feet. She lifted her gaze to find out they belonged to a rough, mean-looking man in his thirties. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of a sword hanging from his waist and his overall shabby appearance was offset by a sizeable pouch of gold attached to his belt. Clearly one of the local bandits Triss had heard about in the town. Normally, the man would pose no threat to the red-haired sorceress, but this time the situation was different.

For one, he wasn’t alone. Behind him Triss counted another four bandits, each equally menacing and armed (the only difference being their noticeably smaller gold pouches). And glancing aside, Triss saw another three behind her. _How the hell didn’t I notice them,_ the sorceress thought. And as if their numbers advantage wasn’t enough, Triss was still feeling weak from the incident at the coast. Maintaining that protective field so as to help herself, Geralt and Roche get to the town alive had almost completely drained her. Her spellcasting abilities were at present severely limited and she contemplated what her options were.

Teleporting was out of the question. Though she had enough strength for that, she couldn’t help but notice two of the bandits had crossbows at the ready and she didn’t think she’d get far with a bolt in her skull. A fireball was an option, but even if she could conjure one big enough for all the men in front of her, the ones behind her would get her, and she neither had the strength nor the speed for conjuring two. It seemed there was only one course of action open to her. _But let’s see what they have to say first. Who knows, maybe they’ll just let me pass._

“Well, well” the leader grinned his yellow teeth as he approached the sorceress. “What have we here?” He eyed Triss up and down before speaking again. “You’re that sorceress from the town, aren’t you? We heard there was some newcomers in Flotsam. Didn’t think we was gonna be honored by a presence of such a distinguished guest”. His comrades started cackling, clearly amused by the comments of their leader. “Don’t you know it’s unwise to be walking around these parts alone,” he continued “all sorts of dangers lurking about. And with someone as pretty as you, well… not very safe I ‘ave to say. Not safe at all”. Some of the other bandits nodded, their eyes now tracing Triss’s figure in a manner she knew all too well.

“I… I was just trying to get to the ship wreckage in the valley” the redhead finally spoke up. “I heard there are…”

“The wreckage?” he interrupted. “Mighty long way down to get there. This being the only path as well. Speaking of which… we've a bit of a problem there. You see me and my boys are struggling to make a living we are, barely a pair of orens to scrape together.” _Other than the fat sack on your belt, you filthy pig._ “And we ‘ave to make use of any opportunity that presents itself. Now, this being _our_ path, it wouldn’t be good for us to let any ol’ wanderer goin’ through ‘ere, even one as respectable as yourself”. His tone was now noticeably sarcastic, and some of his men were struggling not to burst into laughter. “So we thinks it’s only fair for people to pay a little toll for going ‘ere” he concluded with a smirk. _So much for letting me pass._

“I only have a few orens on me” Triss tried, though she knew full well where this was going. “But if you let me…”

“A few orens?” the leader interrupted her again. “Well, now… that won’t do, will it? No, no… won’t do at all”.

The sorceress glanced around to see if any of them would make the first move but they seemed unwilling to do anything before their leader and he was still standing there with that stupid grin on his face. She sighed, looked him straight in the eyes and spoke.

“I believe we can work something out”.

A few of the men sniggered but she paid them no heed.

“Oh? And what did you have in mind, milady?” _Blasting that smug grin off your face, you scumbag_. Clearly, he was content to keep playing his little game. Likely a sense of enjoyment from making Triss do the first move. _Fine, then._ So instead of spouting the first thing that came to mind she forced herself to say something entirely different.

“I’m sure you gentlemen know how to treat a lady.” As the words crossed her lips she started to unbutton the top of her striped shirt. She walked towards the leader, doing her best to put on a seductive and confident smile. Confident was far from how she was feeling though, it was just a mask. But in her mind, even a small display of power might go a long way in making this happen, at least partly, on her own terms. The last thing she wanted now was for these animals to have their way with her however they wanted. 

With her cleavage exposed, she glanced at his crotch and cutely bit her lip, playing the coy maiden role to perfection. But whether or not he was buying the act, Triss couldn’t say. Most men would’ve been drooling from seeing the redhead like this, but the bandit leader seemed unfazed. _I wonder how many girls you’ve had up here, paying your little ‘toll’_. Either way, it seemed she would have to take matters into her own hands. So she undid his belt, kneeled on the grass, pulled down his trousers and with another innocent glance upwards she closed her lips around his semi-erect cock.

Triss expected to recoil in disgust and then to attempt hiding the reaction, but it didn’t happen. As her tongue slithered around his glans, she was surprised to detect no odious smell, no vile taste. Clearly, being a leader of even this sorry rabble came with some standards, hygiene being one of them. Triss felt the urge to smile at her own thoughts, but her present activity made that impossible. She had pushed his now noticeably harder cock further into her mouth, in an attempt to make him come faster. The sorceress bobbed her head with increasing speed, eagerly licking the precum she felt slowly coming. The bandit’s member soon became fully erect, and even though Triss was still swallowing the whole thing with earnest, she couldn’t help but notice she was at her limits. The rod was scraping the back of her throat and she knew from experience a man with less restraint would at this point be trying to shove the whole thing inside of her, completely oblivious of any struggle on her part. Once again she felt the urge to smile, thinking how a mere bandit proved a more positive experience than many a civilized man she had sucked off.

A few seconds later the redhead felt the telltale signs of an impending climax and sure enough the roof of her mouth was hit by a splattering of cum, somehow still surprising the kneeling girl even though she had expected it. She made an effort not to release the bandit’s cock and continued to suck him off energetically, swallowing loads of semen that were now being deposited inside her mouth. She slurped, sucked and licked his dick clean until she felt him go soft in her mouth. Only then did she feel it was safe to release him. Being engaged in the act of getting him off had been a kind of escape for Triss, but now that she was finished she became acutely aware of her situation **.**

She, Triss Mergiold, a powerful sorceress, was on her knees with her shirt unbuttoned after having just sucked off a common bandit and swallowed his cum. And before the day was over, she will have sucked, and probably fucked, his entire gang as well. _How do I keep getting myself into these situations,_ she found herself thinking. It seemed that every now and then, through no fault of her own, she’d come into a predicament in which the only solution was to use her body. She liked to think of it as “using her wiles”, but a more appropriate description would be “sucking like a whore”. To be fair, years back Triss did sell her body to make ends meet (the nickname “Maribor Cumbucket” was one she wished she could forget), but that was before she mastered the arcane and honed her skills as a sorceress. She had hoped those days would be behind her now. Destiny, it seems, had other plans for Miss Merigold.

She recalled a time when she browsed the wares of a merchant in the city of Gors Velen, when she accidentally broke one of the crystals he was selling. It turned out the thing was worth about twenty times what she had on her and no amount of pleading would persuade the man she would eventually pay him off, especially since she wasn’t a local. It wasn’t long before the sorceress was kneeling before the revolting merchant, her indignant face completely covered with the semen he just finished unloading on her. Her one saving grace was that the street leading back to her inn was deserted, so no one saw her in her disheveled state. The following morning Triss began learning a skin cleaning spell.

She also remembered when her fellow sorceress Keira Metz tricked her into drinking the silver-haired woman’s urine. Even though the redhead was appalled by the very suggestion at first, Keira managed to persuade Triss that drinking the liquid was part of a spell designed to bolster spell casting abilities and after much deliberation the girl reluctantly accepted. Needless to say the spell was completely made up, but either way, that same night Triss found herself between Metz’s legs, unwillingly swallowing every single drop of the amber liquid. Triss has since acquired taste for it, at least that of the members of the fairer sex. Though in retrospect she was sure Keira had most likely used a potion of sorts to get her to consent (the fact she actually did accept and the fact she reacted mildly when she discovered the trickery now seemed highly suspect), she was never able to prove anything.

And the encounter she won’t be forgetting soon was the time she spent in the manor of the nobleman De Boset, in Vizima. It was one of her first employments as a sorceress. The man had hired her to increase the size of his penis, and though it wasn’t the kind of project she‘d hoped to be doing as a practicer of the arcane, she needed the money and therefore acquiesced. But in a spectacularly bad twist of faith, the relatively simple spell backfired and instead of increasing De Boset’s manhood, Triss had shrunk it to twice its previous size. The noble was beyond furious, but the fact that the sorceress was doing a poor job of concealing the urge to laugh was what pushed him over the edge. Had the circumstances been different, Triss was sure he would’ve tore off her clothing and fucked her raw then and there, but in his state he came up with another plan instead. If somebody had told the redhead this job would end up with her bent over nude on De Boset’s bed, with a mask on her face and horns on her head, she would’ve thought twice about accepting. It seemed that he thought dressing her up as a succubus and giving his numerous guests free reign over her body was a fitting punishment for the young woman. So it was that Triss Merigold found herself at the mercy of a whole host of horny men, and not so small a number of equally horny women. She had spent hours and hours being plowed in every position possible, simultaneously sucking off the men that were eager to flood her mouth with their seed. And in between the rare brakes of giving blowjobs, her hopes of resting at least her tongue were dashed by the women forcing her to lick them out. Triss remembered thinking not one of the guests noticed she didn’t have hooves, either because they didn’t know much about succubae or because they were too busy using her body to notice. It must’ve been the latter because by the night’s end Triss couldn’t tell which part of her was sorer: her pussy, her anus or her tongue. But the biggest shock for the young girl came when De Boset informed her she would be doing this every week until she found a way to restore his manhood. Two months had passed until the sorceress felt confident enough to try reverting the spell. One particularly rainy night she finally undid the damage (though the rich bastard still forced her to service his guests one more time so as not to disappoint them), and the following day she felt happiness after a long time – both because the ordeal was over and because the mask she wore never came off, so she was able to preserve her anonymity, if not her ass and pussy.

It was incidents like these that marked much of the life of Miss Merigold, and she couldn’t for the life of her think of why these situations kept finding her. If she didn’t know any better she would’ve thought she was under a curse. But more than likely it was a combination of the reputation sorceresses had when it came to sex, her own naturally high libido, her extremely attractive appearance often accentuated by overtly sexual clothing she somehow ended up wearing every now and then, as well as some rather unfortunate coincidence. However, none of this helped alleviate her current plight and her short reverie was soon interrupted by another man that now stood before her.

Unfortunately for Triss, the bandit before her was almost twice the size of the leader. And to top it off, his ugly mug had formed a decidedly malicious expression, making the young sorceress dread what was to follow. The hulking beast of a man bent his head a little, looked her over and finally spoke in a rough voice: “They say sorceresses suck better than a whore hooked on fisstech. Let’s see if that’s true, shall we?” Triss couldn’t think of a response to the unflattering comparison so she just kneeled there until she felt her hands being bound behind her back.

“Hey! What are you…? There’s really no need for that, I’m perfectly willing…” But she knew it was hopeless, so she didn’t even finish the sentence. Instead, she felt the bandit behind her lean close and whisper into her ear.

“Oh, I know little one. But you see, women tend to get a bit frightened when seein’ little Fred here.” _“Little” Fred, oh how very clever,_ Triss thought. “Some try to run away, others try pleadin’, cryin’… and we’ll be ‘aving not of that from you. It’s disrespective is what it is” he continued. “Why, it might hurt poor Fred’s feelings!” This caused several of the men to burst into laughter, and made Triss try her best not to roll her eyes at the commentary.

“Well, I’ve seen him. And trust me, I won’t run. Just… just untie me, alright?” Triss tried again. But the bandit was having none of it.

“Oh, I wish I could my pretty little thing, I really do. But… much as you think you’ve seen little Fred…” he then leaned in even closer and whispered barely audibly: “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” It was at that moment that the man others called little Fred pulled down his pants and Triss discovered she was in big trouble. Big, BIG, trouble.

For the first time in a long while the redhead found herself in the grip of an all-consuming fear. The bandit’s cock was absolutely huge! Triss had been taken by many a dick in her life, some of which she even struggled to accommodate but nothing like this. His penis was two thirds of her forearm long and just as thick. And the damned thing wasn’t even fully erect! “What… what the fuck is that?!” Triss uttered in obvious dismay. “That…my pretty one, is your main meal of the day”, the bandit behind her replied. Her eyes flew open in startled realization. “M.. meal? No… you can’t mean…”. It couldn’t be, surely they wouldn’t have her suck off that mutant cock! It would never fit! “Please, there’s no way I can…it’s too big. Please, I’ll do anything, I’ll suck all of you off, you can take me any way you want,  but not… not _that._ ” Only her pleading fell on deaf ears.

“Oh, you’ll be doing all that, you can be sure of it. But first you’ll be taking care of Fred here”. Triss looked around in panic, hopelessly trying to find some way out of this. But there wasn’t any. “Please… he… maybe in my pussy, but not… not…” she tried again, but the man behind her refused again. “It’s nice of you to offer, but Fred here has his preferences and it would be, heh… mighty nice of you to accommodate him”. Triss started to reconcile with the fact that there was nothing she could do to stop this. As Fred brought his monstrous dick to her lips and the bastard holding her pushed her head forward all she could mouth was “Alright… alright”.

The tip pushed its way through the girl’s reluctant lips, for a second making her feel as though maybe she could do this. But not a moment later, the brute started to shove the rest of it through and already Triss was having trouble accepting its ghastly size. It was only half way in yet she could swear it was scraping the back of her throat, as impossible as it seemed. The man behind her released her head only to have the one before her grab hold of it and start pulling it closer so he could thrust his rod deeper into her. The sorceress surmised that he was testing her to see how far she could swallow and hoped he wouldn’t be trying to push past that limit. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

He kept pushing the vile thing in to the point where Triss could no longer breathe. It was at this time that she would usually signal the man she was sucking off that he was in too deep so he would back up. But not this animal. He had shoved it so far inside her the redhead could do nothing but mumble and sputter around his fat rod “Mmmmhhhgggg! Mggghmmmggg!!!”. She even tried screaming but with her mouth stuffed full it did her no good. In fact the vibrations from her throat seemed to make him feel better, so she forced herself to stop. Finally he retracted his penis giving her a moment to breathe through her nose. But the very next second he shoved the thing back into her with full force, much to the girl’s dismay. He then settled into a steady rhythm of pulling back most of the way before thrusting violently again.

Triss was having her mouth fucked thoroughly. In her mind it seemed to be increasing in both speed and vigor and soon she was starting to feel the effects. Her skin began perspiring, the strands of her red hair now sticking to her forehead. The little black makeup she wore around her eyes was now slowly running down her face, giving her the appearance of a used up whore. And given her current situation it was an apt description. The pain in her jaw followed suit, as the circumference of the bandit’s manhood was pushing her well past what she was used to. For his part, worrying about her distress didn’t even warrant a thought. He kept shoving it inside her again and again, making the redhead’s eyes tear up and her vision blur.

Anybody who knew the sorceress Triss Merigold really well would tell you she was no stranger to sex, and certainly no stranger to blowjobs. But never was the sorceress used so profoundly and deepthroated so mercilessly. Her face was now covered with tears and running makeup, her visage showing clear signs of distress and pain. And the only sounds reaching her ears was gurgling and sputtering from her own throat, as she literally chocked on the man’s cock. For a fleeting moment an image entered her mind, her own lifeless body laid on a table in a darkened room, with a small tablet listing the cause of death as “drowned in semen”. Any other time such a scenario would never occur to her, yet now it didn’t seem farfetched at all.

How much time had passed since the ordeal began, Triss couldn’t say. But at some point the bandit started fucking her mouth noticeably faster. He was now pounding her with such force that each impact caused a small splash of tears, spit and makeup above her mouth. Her eyesight was completely blurred and even her hearing seemed to be waning. The one thing that she was constantly aware of was the rod being shoved so deep she could swear she felt it down her throat. The only thing keeping her going was the hope that it would end soon. That and the occasional luxury of temporary air she was granted when he pulled back for a moment.

Suddenly, Merigold felt the familiar twitches in Fred’s manhood and sure enough, he thrust into her one last time before unleashing a deluge of cum directly down her throat. A seemingly endless river of the vile liquid poured down her gullet, mercifully sparing her the putrid taste. Unfortunately that small mercy didn’t not alleviate her horror from the realization that she was not being allowed to breathe for some time now. The animal using her had his rod lodged firmly inside of her and he was completely oblivious of her need for breath. She started panicking and screaming, or at least attempting to, but that once again proved a fruitless endeavor. The edges of her blurred eyesight started to darken, and as yet more spurts of cum were being deposited into her, she realized she would lose consciousness. At no point in her life did Triss contemplate how she would leave this world, but if she had, “skullfucked to death” would certainly never have crossed her mind.

Then, just as the sorceress’s eyelids were about to close, Fred removed his cock from her throat, giving her lungs the air they desperately needed. Triss inhaled with all her strength, sounding much like a drowning woman tasting sweet oxygen once more. However, the sudden flood of air startled her body and she immediately started coughing, a fat wad of cum travelling back up her throat for her to spit it out. She had hoped she wouldn’t feel the taste, but every subsequent smaller cough brought yet more cum with it. After coughing and spitting out what was hopefully all of it, she merely gazed at the ground before her, shocked that she actually survived the brutal deepthroating. Her mouth was still open, possibly stuck in that position, with a strand of saliva mixed with cum leaking onto the grass.

Now that she was free to breathe again, Triss was able to examine her feelings on what just happened. And it shocked and disgusted her to the core that somehow, for some reason, she felt a sense of pride. Another image forced herself into her mind, her nude form covered with semen as she holds with clear satisfaction a medallion with the words “Maribor Cumbucket” etched into it with elegant design. Was this why they told her of the girls before her, how they ran and cried and pleaded? To make her feel some sick sense of satisfaction? Either way the feeling was there. Whether it was because her body was able to endure the agonizing experience, her skills at sucking cock or some bizarre mixture of both, she couldn’t say. All she knew was that it was gnawing at her conscience and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. But the only thing she could think of was having it fucked out of her. Through some strange twist of logic the notion began to seem appealing to her. She didn’t exactly form it into words within her mind, it was more of a vague idea, a notion creeping at the back of her thoughts and she didn’t dare fully contemplate it. The idea was that she had been skullfucked to near death already, she had swallowed loads of cum, so what’s the harm in embracing what’s happening to her? Besides, it’s not as though she could stop it. So if being fucked silly helped alleviate her guilt, so be it.

As if reading her mind, Fred moved away from her in a “have at her, boys” sort of way. The rest of the bandits moved in and Triss found herself surrounded by semi-erect cocks. She then felt the rope binding her being cut, so she took a second to rub her wrists.  She lifted her gaze to face the nude men. Before they even asked, or more likely forced her, she grabbed two of the penises with her hands and started stroking them. The bandit in the middle lifted her chin and slowly slipped the tip inside the girl’s mouth. For a moment, Triss thought he would be as gentle as their leader, but the very next second he took a cue from little Fred and shoved the rest of it as far as it would go. To her utter surprise, the redhead heard herself emit not a groan of pain or distress, but a clear moan of _lust._ And looking into the eyes of the man she was sucking off, she saw he was mildly surprised as well. It seems her body was well ahead of her mind in accepting the situation.

As she continued to service the men in front of her, she wondered why she had reacted that way. Was her body a better indicator of how she truly felt than her mind was? Was she merely deluding herself by playing prim and proper while subconsciously awaiting for an opportunity to be plowed if there was any excuse to be found?

No, it couldn’t be, she was a force to be reckoned with, she was a powerful sorceress. But what of them? Did her fellow sorceresses behave this way? Did they, too, time after time find themselves victims of fate, impaled upon a hard cock or submissively licking a lust-inflamed cunt? They must have, otherwise they wouldn’t have the reputation for promiscuity that they do. Merigold had once overheard a man describing her kind as “whores in fancy clothing”. And it seemed many people shared his view. At the time she dismissed the comment without so much as a remark. But now she was forced to admit – there was certainly truth to it. She did have an unnaturally high libido, and so did the other sorceresses as she had come to learn (Keira’s in particular was high to a shocking degree). Perhaps it was no coincidence. They all wielded powerful magic, maybe this was some counter to that. Maybe a subconscious desire to be fucked senseless was nature’s way of keeping that power in check. It seemed ridiculous, but Triss knew from experience she felt the weakest when she was cumming, and in those moments casting a spell seemed impossible. If the effect accumulated over time, it could be a way of preventing them from becoming too powerful. It did make some strange sense…

 _Or maybe we’re just whores,_ she thought, _and maybe I’ve never moved on from spreading my legs to every pervert in Maribor that had enough orens? No… no, I’m a sorceress!_ she tried convincing herself, _I’m a master of the arcane, not some wanton slattern eager to bend over for any man that would have her!_ “Is that how you earned the nickname ‘Maribor Cumbucket’?” a voice in her head countered, “through your practice of magic?” _No! No, that… It was the only way I could make a living._ “Really? There was nothing else? And what of the merchant in Gors Velen? Did you try repairing the crystal you broke?” _It hadn’t occurred to me! I wasn’t skilled enough with those types of spells yet!_ “Yet you were skilled enough to be plowed by every nobleman in Vizima. Did you even think of asking another magic user for help in reverting the spell on De Boset?” _I didn’t know any. And there wasn’t time! De Boset only wanted to see me…_ “Violated like a common whore? Did he want that, or did you? You acquiesced awfully quickly to such an outrageous demand.” _I did not! I pleaded, I begged. There was no other way!_ “There is always another way, Triss” the voice echoed inside of her, “But you have to fight past your whorish urges to find it. Face it Merigold, you are a whore. Always have been, always will be.” _No… no, I’m a…_ “A shameless harlot incapable of facing her own true nature. You find excuses to wear slutty clothing whenever you can get away with it. You gaze at men and women and for a brief moment of being honest to yourself you fantasize what it would be like to have the man thrust violently inside of you, or the woman to empty her bladder in your eager mouth.” _No…_ “Accept it, you’re still that little girl from Maribor. You’re still a prostitute, only now you’re not even charging for it. The only thing keeping you from realizing your true self are your delusions of grandeur and your misguided ideas of right and wrong. You may be a sorceress Triss, but you’ll always be a whore first”.

Suddenly, Triss was brought back from the midst of her inner battle by several shots of cum in her mouth. Her eyes widened from shock, but not because of the ejaculation. She had realized that the voice inside of her, which she now recognized as her own, was right. She really was a whore. And no amount of fancy sorcery or playing advisor to the king will change that. Ever since she started selling her body, she had enjoyed sex more than anything else. Not a day would go by, without flashes of her past appearing in her mind, if for a brief moment. She’d see herself back in her rented room, legs spread for her customer in eager anticipation of the fucking she would receive. In recent years she made herself imagine she was forced into doing the unspeakable acts, always picturing herself with a reluctant look of mild disgust upon her face as she was being plowed. But her memory was now clear, and she remembered her expression not as she wanted to but how it really was – a hungry smile of pure lust. That is why she was so popular, why she was given that wretched nickname. No man would fuck a girl so young if she were unwilling, it would’ve been tantamount to rape and they were not bandits. Triss may have started the whole thing reluctantly, but she had gradually become the talk of the town, at least in hidden alleyways and whispered conversations. The men urged their friends to pay her a visit, lavishing praise upon her that would make any decent girl blush and recoil in shame. Even other ladies of the night talked of a young girl capable of entertaining dozens of men in a single night, while reportedly writhing in genuine orgasm after each encounter.

And now she has found herself again, she began to accept who she was and what she was doing. She was swallowing the last drops of cum from a bandit’s cock. After he pulled out she saw the other two that she was servicing had already unloaded on her arms, which she failed to even notice. A second later, she felt another load being deposited, this time on the back of her head as one of the men behind her ejaculated directly onto her hair. Apparently he was a bit too eager and apart from the mess on her face, Triss now had strands of cum across her hair as well. In the past, having men cum on her hair was one of the things she refused to do – it was impossible to clean and the spells she used on her body could only be applied directly to skin. Yet now, the white liquid dripping down her strands only caused her lips to curve into a small, almost shy smile. It was like a validation of her transformation, a badge only someone like her would wear with pride. _A badge of cum for a cumwhore,_ she thought unashamedly.

In the meantime, the remaining two men who haven’t yet had her in way moved into position – one in front and the other behind. The rear one stripped her of her clothing in a hurry and then grabbed her forearms, crossing them behind her back to hold her easier. With a single unceremonious thrust of his sizeable dick he fully penetrated the sorceress’s pussy. This time the girl suppressed her moan by biting her lower lip, but the stab of pleasure she felt from that single action told her she wouldn't be able to restrain herself for long. And the cock now slipping past her lips, as she was being bent down, wasn't helping. Each of them started to fuck her vigorously, slamming into her openings at the same time. The cock pounding her snatch steadily increased her pleasure, whereas the one in her mouth served to further deepthroat her into the depths of depravity. Her body was now covered with a sheen of sweat, the spitroasting she was receiving taking its toll. Each thrust she felt brought her ever closer to the climax she desperately needed. She just hoped she would get to cum before they finish.

As if the gods of destiny heard her thoughts, and decided that they too would fuck her, she felt the burst of cum being unleashed in her mouth, immediately followed by a deluge filling her womb. She thrust her pelvis back onto the cock piercing her, but it was too late. The man was going soft and Triss Merigold was left teetering on the brink of orgasm. They pulled out from her and she slipped onto the grass, sweaty, cum-filled and profoundly unsatisfied. She lay on the ground with her mouth open for some time, cum dripping from both of her used openings. She felt tired, but the fire burning in her nether region caused her to stir, and upon clearing her eyes with her hands, she looked around the outlaws’ camp. They were all in various states of undress, some completely nude. Yet none of them were paying attention to her.

It suddenly dawned on Triss that she could leave. They likely only wanted to use her once and now they were finished. She could go back down the path, or maybe even proceed to the wreckage, like she originally planned. She wondered if they would stop her should she decide to do that. At that moment the sorceress became aware of an awful feeling inside of her, and she knew what it was. She was facing the true test of her newly embraced nature – she was free to leave but she felt horny as hell. Any sane woman would take the opportunity and run, but her insatiable lust was holding her in place. Would she actually turn to the men that had just basically raped and ask them, no – beg them, to fuck her again? It seemed too much even for a whore, yet Triss Merigold stood there, struggling to make a decision. Once again, she wished she didn’t feel this way. She had faced the fact of who she was, yet deciding this was proving difficult. If only she didn’t have to, if only… the decision was made for her.

“Leaving us already, princess? Where are you off to?” she heard them calling out. _Somewhere where I can get properly fucked._ But she couldn’t bring herself to say it, that was one threshold she wouldn’t cross. Yet she needed to be fucked. She needed to cum, she needed to be violated over and over until every shred of conscience, moral quandaries and difficult questions was fucked right out of her. So she said the next best thing, which she subconsciously knew would allow her to later cling to some semblance of propriety and sanity when she looks back at the events of this day.

“You bastards better not be here when I get back with the guards.” No sooner had she said that than Triss felt her face being slammed against a nearby tree. The man who had tied her hands before was now holding her head pressed against the bark and the redhead couldn’t help but be amazed at the speed with which he reached her. Probably all the practice he had robbing people. “If I didn’t know any better,” he snarled into her ear, “I’d say you was trying to hurt our feelings. Now we was willing to let you go after a bit of fun, buy you just couldn’t leave well enough alone, eh?”

“Every one of you will be rotting in Flotsam jail” she managed to squeeze through her lips, “after what you did to me.” The bandit laughed and she heard a few others do the same. “And here I thought we had a nice little deal. You make use of our path, we make use of your body – a fair deal if I’ve ever heard one. But it seems you’ve had a change of heart. What’s the matter darlin’, did dear old Fred plow your face a bit too hard? Well… clearly not hard enough. Seems we’ll all have to fuck some sense into you.” He grabbed her by the back of the hair, ripping the strips that were holding her buns. He shoved her to the ground and called out “Oi, boss! Looks like little red haven’t had enough yet.” There’s was no verbal response so Triss assumed the leader nodded a go-ahead. The man kneeled down on top of her, grabbed her medium-sized breasts and thrust into her. He started rutting into her forcefully, clearly enraged by her behavior. His hard on sliced into her pussy with lightning fast strikes and once again, Merigold felt her arousal growing. Each glide of his cock-head against her delicate inner folds stoked the fire inside her and soon she was actively making an effort not to smile as he fucked her because she didn’t want to give these animals the satisfaction of seeing how much she was enjoying it. Not that she could see them well enough to tell either way - mere moments after they started her vision unfocused and she concentrated on nothing but the spear being shoved into her delicate body.

As Triss was finally having her hunger sated, one of the other men approached her. She vaguely perceived he was jacking off and a few moments later she felt him drain his cock all over her face, reapplying the cum make up that was already on her, only this time the ejaculate was over her eyelids as well, effectively blinding her. Not that she cared. Triss Merigold the mighty sorceress was busy being screwed by a common bandit and she was loving every second of it. When the one in front finished, he moved away and the sorceress wondered if it was the same one who masturbated on her hair earlier. Did he even get to fuck her? Was he afraid for some reason? She couldn’t see him with her eyelashes cum drenched but she imagined him as a young lad, only recently brought into the gang. It might’ve been the cock fucking her brains out, but at that moment she actually felt sorry for him. Before the night was over she’d have to do something about that. It wasn’t so much about pleasing him as it was about letting go and taking full advantage of what was happening to her. If her body was to be used these few hours whether she wanted it or not (and Triss felt glad that this was again out of her hands), it seemed a shame to miss out on even one cock that could bring her pleasure…

In that instant she felt the man mating with her speed up his pace and then he proceeded to unleash his seed. The splash of cum against her cervix brought her yet another stab of pleasure and pushed her over the edge. The redhead felt a violent surge of orgasmic energy spreading from her nether region into every part of the body, wracking her delicate form with indescribable pleasure. The cock working its way inside of her and the hands now painfully squeezing her breasts only brought her further into the sexual bliss. Her eyes aflutter, her mouth open, she kept cumming for what seemed like an eternity until she finally felt the tide of pleasure abate. She was still feeling the pleasant glow of mini orgasms as the cock was pulled out of her and she slumped helpless onto the ground. She felt the smell of grass mixed with the scent of cum she was covered with, and as she lay on the ground she couldn’t help but smile.

She wiped some of the cum off her eyelids, just enough to see and not a second later, she felt her body being lifted and her ass brought against a hard dick. She knew they were just getting started but she had foolishly hoped she would be allowed a moment’s rest between each session. She was wrong. As she felt the tip of the cock make contact with her anus, Triss Merigold found herself begging once more. “W… wait.. I need… I just… please…” She didn’t know if she was begging for a rest, for him to enter her pussy first so as not to take her back there dry, or if she wanted him to take her furiously just like that, until she came again from it. Either way, the man ignored her, and without lubrication of any kind, he viciously thrust into her rectum. “Aaaaaaaargghhhhhhhhh!!!!”, the sorceress screamed as the pain in her ass brought her back from her sexual high. The pleasure that was still coursing through her somewhat mitigated the sensation, though it was still a shock. And now that he was starting to fuck her ass with abandon, she needed something to negate the pain. She thought she would stoop to begging again. Luckily she didn’t have to.

“I know what you need, girl”, said one of the other bandits, this one bald, as he approached her. “You need another hole filled, isn’t that right?” The sorceress couldn’t bring herself to say the words, so she instead managed a brief nod. For someone getting fucked up the ass and a face drenched in cum, she made that small gesture look surprisingly innocent and demure. “Well don’t you worry, I’ll take care of you.” Before she knew what was happening, he roughly grabbed her by the hair and shoved his penis past her unwilling lips. “Noghhhhhhhrrr!!!” the girl tried protesting, but her cry was cut short by his rod. She needed it in her pussy, not her mouth, and this asshole knew it. At this moment, Triss would’ve loved to bite off his smelly dick but knew better than to stop being an obedient little receptacle for his cum.

She wasn’t certain, but it seemed that every bandit having a go at her was trying to outdo Fred in how vigorously they violated her body. The bald man was no different, only he took it upon himself to painfully pull Triss’s hair as he deepthroated her, causing a no small amount of anger in the red-headed girl. She was now being spitroasted thoroughly, the only relief being the afterglow of the pleasure she still felt and the perverse satisfaction of knowing she was being used in such an obscene way. The pain in her ass slowly turned to a dull throb as she got used to her anus being pierced, but the skullfucking she was receiving was getting ever rougher and her eyes started to tear up again. Luckily the bald outlaw didn’t last long and soon he pulled out of her mouth and began spraying Triss’s face. _At least I won’t have to taste your vile semen,_ she thought gladly. She once again wiped her eyes after he was done and was content to lean on her elbows and take it from behind.

Now fully used to the cock inside her rectum, Merigold realized she wasn’t dreading the next facefucking either. She certainly didn’t get any physical satisfaction from it, but the mental image of what she must look like with her face cum-covered, makeup running below her eyes as her mouth was used as a cum depository… the depravity of it was a turn on. And now she became aware that the dick inside her ass was having a similar effect. She knew from her past experiences that she would be able to extract great pleasure from being sodomized, only she usually asked them to lube up. The initial pain of the dry entry has turned into a very pleasant, dull sensation and Triss felt her hands weaken as her arousal rose. She slumped face-first onto the ground, her forearms no longer being able to support her. Her hands lay limply next to her head, her nipples now scraping the grass below with every back-and-forth of the bandit’s thrusts and her lips once more curving into that grin she only got while being properly fucked.

The insides of her ass soon felt the splash of cum as the bandit finished inside her. The sorceress this time, rather than being disappointed, felt joy, both because her ass was now lubricated for cocks she knew were coming and because she was certain they were coming soon. And she was right. As the man fucking her pulled his cock out, she saw four or five other bandits approach, each with a raging hard-on, much to the redhead’s delight. She didn’t care they would be rough, she didn’t care they would skullfuck her some more. She wanted to be used, she wanted a cock inside her every opening, she wanted a belly full of sperm and a body fucked senseless. She wanted to orgasm over and over until she begged them to stop because she can’t take any more. It seemed she would get her wish.

The sorceress was lifted with ease and the man holding her aligned his cock with her entrance and just let her slip down. The penis glided into her silky folds, each millimeter a steady increase in the arousal of the young woman. She mouthed a soft “ah!” as she was penetrated, a portent of the satisfaction to come. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed hold of her smooth behind. The pleasure the redhead felt from being impaled so fully made her giddy with joy and had it been someone else, she’d be kissing the man passionately at that moment. But in this situation she refrained, they were not her lovers – they were common bandits there to fuck her brains out. And right now she wanted nothing more.

The next sensation was on her anus - someone was entering her from behind and in her euphoric state Triss was welcoming it. The cockhead sliced through the puckered opening and soon the whole shaft slid effortlessly in. This forced another moan from the little redhead, the cum inside her ass providing sufficient lubrication for her. Then they proceeded to fuck her. Her dainty form was sandwiched between the two muscled outlaws, each of them energetically shoving his spear inside of her. The simultaneous plowing was now a double source of pleasure for the frail girl and with each thrust inside her delicate body, she was rapidly approaching breaking point. Every part of her was being stimulated, her every pleasure center enflamed. The rapid onslaught of mounting orgasmic energy enveloped her and soon Triss could take no more. For the first time that day, she came before the bandits did. The electric force coursing through her body annihilated every thought in her mind and she could do nothing but moan aloud as her pussy and ass contracted around the cocks of her undoers. One orgasm after another consumed her, increasing her sensitivity while weakening her strength, but the bandit’s kept going. Triss felt the urge to tell them to stop, to somehow move away until she recovered, but they held fast and plowed on. Soon she was reduced to a mumbling mess of quivering flesh, incoherently spouting half-words and unfinished pleas between moans of lust. They ignored her state and kept at it, and at some point Triss vaguely felt her holes being filled, her pussy now overflowing with cum and her ass in a similar state.

If Merigold thought her release from this double impalement meant some rest for her exhausted body, she was sorely mistaken. After this, it was a free-for-all. Each man that filled her with seed was quickly replaced by the next, giving the poor sorceress no time to recuperate. They plowed her two at a time, sometimes even three if the position allowed, and if all her holes were occupied the men left standing ejaculated over her body, sometimes her stomach, sometimes her back or legs and arms, but mostly her face and to her chagrin her hair. They fucked her silly for what seemed like hours and she lost all sense of self. She was being viciously screwed by a host of men, she knew orgasms wouldn’t stop wracking her body, and she knew she loved every minute of it. But beyond that - who she was or why she was here – nothing. For how long this went on Triss would not later remember but at some point they must’ve released her as she found herself on the ground between them, for the first time in a long while with no cock inside her. She coughed out a wad of cum  and with some difficulty raised one eyelid that was not completely cum-covered.

Triss glanced up and saw the towering form of the bandit Fred standing above her. “I wanted you to be aware for this.” he said with a hint of malice in his voice. “I wanted you to feel it.” For a second inside Merigold’s mind flashed the arrogant thought that she could now take anything that he could subject her to. But her barely present rational side said she ought to be worried. And when she looked back at him he grinned knowingly as if he could sense her thoughts. The redhead was too weak to offer any sort of response, but there wasn’t time anyway. He sat on a nearby rock, his naked form and monstrous hard on clearly visible in the sun, and the two men nearest to Triss lifted her and dragged her over to him. Then they turned the girl around, her back facing towards Fred and at that moment the sorceress knew what he wanted. _Fred… in there!_ Panic slowly rose within her but even that seemed to require energy she didn’t have. She didn’t protest or shout as they lowered her onto his bulging cock-head, her anus now in full contact with his manhood. “N… no…pl…” she finally managed, but it was too late and completely pointless. She felt Fred grab her waist with both his hands, and without a second thought he slid the cock-head inside her ass.

The fact she took it without much difficulty came as a surprise to Triss. Clearly the copious cum flowing out of her did its job. Yet with the dull pleasure she felt inside her, now came a minute strand of pain as well. _This is just the tip!_ she realized with horror, but could neither say nor do anything about it. Then came the agony. With a violent lunge, Fred shoved the rest inside of her as far as it would go. “ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Triss screamed as the excruciating pain caught her completely off guard. The vile thing was only half way in and already she felt as though she was being split in half. And the animal kept going. He was now struggling to get more of himself in, but it wasn’t for a lack of trying. Slowly but surely, more of his gigantic manhood entered Triss’s tiny form and no aftershocks of pleasure she was still feeling from her previous fuck sessions were making this pain go away. Actual tears now slowly ran down her cheeks, and she clenched her teeth in an attempt to endure this. She remembered how her ass fucking turned to pleasure before, but couldn’t imagine this anguish would be the same. The bastard wasn’t even holding her tits, which would offer at least some pleasure to her ravaged body. It occurred to her that she could try pleasuring herself, though clitoral stimulation was hardly enough now, but she didn’t even have the strength to try. Instead, for the first time since she’s been here, she begged to be fucked.

The words came unbidden, before they have even formed in her mind. With the last of her strength, she pleaded:“Please… som… somebody fuck my pussy. Please, I… I’m begging you.” She knew it was her only escape from the agony inside her rectum. If she could, she would’ve offered them money, unspeakable wealth, she would’ve lied, told them she’d stay with them to be their whore so they could violate her at their leisure, anything – anything to make this stop. But all she could manage was another weak “please”. No help came as Triss felt the giant cock inside of her scrape its way out. It came to a halt before the head exited and with an unceremonious thrust Fred shoved the thing back in. A guttural moan was forced out of the redhead’s throat, a clear sign she could feel the rod going further in. And each subsequent move brought more if it inside her ass, and more pain inside her body. As she was writhing in agony, her tears now freely flowing, Triss felt his belly touch her skin. _He’s fully inside of me!_ The realization she had taken the entirety of the horrendously huge dick would’ve left her speechless, if she could but speak. She knew she would bleed. She knew he had rearranged her inner organs and at this point she half-expected for his penis to come out of her mouth. She knew she would be broken, unable to walk until she gets her hands on that healing potion hidden inside her shirt pocket. But most of all she knew that everything comes with a price, and the sheer sexual bliss she felt earlier was now being paid for.

He then proceeded to plow her, vigorously and completely. Each thrust of his cock forced some of the semen from out of the sorceress’s ass, ridding her of the lubricate she desperately needed. Even so, the pain did not increase. It didn’t decrease either, but that steadiness brought some little relief to Triss.  She was being impaled for quite some time and she suffered through every second of it. Suddenly, for some reason unknown to her, Fred lied flat on his back, pulling her with him and giving space for the two of the nearest men to mount her – one for each of her free holes. The lower one thrust inside her immediately and the pain negation she got from that pleasure was incredible. He entered her fully and started rutting, each stroke bringing sweet relief to her suffering body. The pain in her ass didn’t exactly go away, but it was now countered by the satisfaction from having her pussy plowed. She even welcomed the penis now striking the back of her throat – the sheer difference from the painful experience in her anus almost made the deepthroating enjoyable.

So Triss endured, her body subjected to both pain and pleasure in equal measure. Her senses were confused, her mind in disarray.  The usual enjoyment she received from being fucked senseless now intertwined with the agony of being sodomized with something so huge. During the obscene act she felt different bandits come and go, each unloading on every free part of her skin they could find. As if crying like a little girl while she was being screwed wasn’t humiliating enough, they looked to degrade her further by marking her as their whore. And she felt like one. She felt dirty, disgusting, she felt violated yet grateful, horny yet in pain, satisfied but still hungry for more. She was chaos rolled into one, a multitude of emotions and sensations ravaging a feeble body of over-sensitive flesh. Contrasting feelings collided within her until the moment she was undone.

Her eyes rolled upwards, her throat intent on producing a shrilling scream were it not for the cock making use of it. A violent storm of orgasmic force was unleashed inside of her, shattering her already broken body by what she could only describe as blissful agony. Her mind was reeling from the shock of a sensation unlike any she had ever experienced when she felt the three brutes let loose inside of her simultaneously. Rivers of cum were now being injected into the sorceress and the depravity of the act combined with the physical sensation of being filled with so much seed only served to prolong the never-ending series of painful orgasms she was experiencing. None of her senses seemed to work properly, there was only pain, pleasure and the sea of cum she was now drowning in. She felt the energy ebb from her body and with one last climax Triss Merigold slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

*

 

                       

The village of Lobinden bustled with activity. Every one of its inhabitants was up and about, some fishing, others preparing meals or playing dice, repairing fences or mending shirts. Every person was engaged in one thing or another, the villagers making full use of the fine weather. Only one person could be found inside, and if a passer-by were to look closely, they would see a plain looking girl peek through the curtains of her window.

Anezka the herbalist watched the people outside with barely discernable contempt on her face. She watched them go about their business, giving off the image of a merry and friendly folk. Most people think the place is among the nicest villages you could find, with inhabitants that were nothing if not hospitable. But Anezka was not most people. She had lived here for some time and had gotten to know the villagers well. By the mere virtue of being a herbalist, the woman had suffered at the hands of these “nice” folk a series of judgments, insults and even threats of violence. Oh, they were happy to make use of her talents when the need arose, to purchase a potion for this or a salve for that. But the short bursts of friendly demeanor towards her could not conceal their actual opinion of her. Their tiny brains had painted her a witch, as if mere skills with herbs made her one, and nothing she could say or do changed that. If an opportunity had arisen, she would’ve left the accursed place years ago, but the business she ran did not fare that well. She earned enough to make a living, yet it seemed she would not be departing any time soon. She pulled back the curtain and her mind turned towards more important matters.

The day before she had visited the Flotsam inn and overheard there were some newcomers in town. She even spotted one of them, and if what she heard was true, the red-headed girl was a sorceress traveling with a witcher. Anezka’s hut was on occasion visited by outsiders in need of supplies and more often than not, they paid much more than the paltry sum she got from the locals. With a little luck, either the witcher or the sorceress, ideally both, would visit her – and she doubted they would just be browsing. The problem was that other than her usual assortment of items for sale, Anezka was all out of the slightly more exotic herbs that her potential customers might need. So she put on her traveling robe, grabbed her bag and set off. She headed right, past the river, attracting the suspicious looks of the fishermen. Ignoring the obnoxious men, she waded through the shrubbery and began her slow ascent uphill.

The path was fraught with perils, the steep, craggy and very tall hillside offering little in the way of possibilities for climbing. An outsider might wonder why she chose such a dangerous path when there was a clear and easy one on the other side, but she knew better. When first she came here, Anezka explored the environment, and one day took the path leading up to the elven bridge. The experiences from that day were still seared into her memory.  She remembered running into the band of men, she remembered the words games, the taunts and the laughter. She recalled being stripped bare, she recalled being violated and used by every man there, the images of the vile beasts marking her face with their semen still inexplicably fresh in her memory. But most of all, she remembered that revolting ogre they called Fred, and what he had done to her. She still didn’t know how she crawled back to her hut, but it was luckily nighttime and her little adventure went unnoticed by the villagers. By then she had learned what they thought of her and she chose not to divulge what had happened. Instead, she had since avoided the area by a large margin, and picked the herbs she needed from the top by choosing the steep climb instead. After that incident, she was unable to walk properly for a month, the damage Fred had done undeniable. But with a little luck and a lot of skill, her potions helped her recover and put all that behind her.

Now, she slowly made the way up the craggy cliffs and slippery terrain. She made use of the odd tree here and there, grabbing them for stability as she patiently neared her objective. Along the way, when the terrain permitted she’d stop for a rest or to pick a herb or two. She located some green mold near the root of particularly gnarly tree, even managing to find Wolf's aloe a bit further up. She placed all the leaves she needed in the bag and continued. The climb was now getting to her a bit, she felt hot under her robe and a thin sheen of sweat covered her face. She tucked a disobedient strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, knowing she’d reach her goal soon. The only thing left was the Dwarven immortelle and it was worth the climb. The plant usually grew underground, often with some manner of dangerous creatures lurking about, making it impossible to get for Anezka. But the plant was valuable, and as luck would have it, she knew of a nearby source. On top of the hill, just before the ruined bridge, lay a small, mostly concealed stony crack in the ground. It likely led further to a cave but what Anezka was interested in lay near the entrance. Such an unexpected source of the rare herb was valuable indeed and this is why she risked climbing here. Hopefully, they will have grown back since her last visit.

A few minutes more passed and she could tell she was near the clearing at the top. The bandits’ camps were usually a bit lower but in her mind there was no such thing as being too careful. So she snuck slowly, making her way to a nearby bush. It grew on just the little elevation she needed to survey the surroundings. She paused behind it, her heart beating noticeably faster, and listened. She waited like that for a few moments but could discern no sound, neither the chattering of men nor anything else that might indicate danger nearby. She looked to her right, and sure enough, there was the crack in the ground she needed. She silently went to it, making sure to keep her head down just in case. She peeked inside and luckily a fresh batch of Dwarven immortelle had grown near the entry. After listening around for another second, she started plucking every plant her hands could reach. Moments later, she had gathered all of them, not exactly enough to fill her bag, but a satisfactory amount nonetheless. She picked up her bag, and headed the way she came. As she walked towards the edge, she looked around one last time. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a startling sight.

At first she wasn’t sure if her eyes were deceiving her. So she snuck around, quickly kneeling behind the nearest shrubbery that could hide her form. Then she took a closer look. “By the gods…” There, several steps in front of her, lay a body of a young woman. She was apparently alive, but the state she was in… Anezka stared in disbelief. The girl was completely nude, and the reason why Anezka had trouble believing her eyes is that her body was completely covered in semen! The herbalist had never imagined such a sight. Her long legs, her stomach (and presumably the back she was lying on), even her hands. But her face and hair were the most shocking of all. Her cheeks were coated with cum, her running make up and possibly tears. Thick blobs of ejaculate lay on her eyelids, most likely preventing her from even opening her eyes. Her chin was streaked with the white stuff mixed with saliva, now dripping down her delicate neck. And her hair was matted with so much of the liquid that Anezka could hardly even tell the color of her hair. Then she spotted a few unconcealed fiery red strands around the girl’s ear. That color made the herbalist pause for a second, and then it came to her. The facial features were thoroughly obscured by spunk, but the herbalist still recognized her. It was the sorceress from the inn!

Anezka had no interest in women, but she remembered admiring the girl’s incredibly beautiful features at the inn, concealing her awe behind a veneer of indifference. The little pang of envy she felt at that moment troubled her for the rest of the day. She thought how easy it must be for her, whereas average looking women like Anezka had to struggle twice as hard to succeed in life. Now, the mighty and alluring sorceress lay before her like a used up harlot, the difference between the two times Anezka saw her absolutely staggering.

The herbalist stood there shocked, her mind not even contemplating the idea of doing something. She soaked up every detail with rapt attention, her eyes slowly gliding over the features of the red-headed girl. She beheld each stunningly perfect body part, the long legs, the flat stomach, the perfectly shaped breasts – now all defiled by loads upon loads of cum. And then her eyes glanced at the girl’s nether region, absorbing the sight between her spread legs. The sorceress’s pussy was red and puffed up, and a veritable river of semen was slowly leaking out of it. Underneath, a view afforded to Anezka by the redhead’s slightly elevated position. A gaping black hole that was the girl's anus, for some reason still unclosed, with another flow of cum dripping onto the grass below. For the first time in her life, the herbalist felt a pang of arousal from looking at another woman. She didn’t know what it was about the scene that had caused it but she certainly didn’t want to examine it. Because she knew what had happened to the sorceress – the same thing Anezka herself was subjected to all that time ago. Granted, the redhead seemed to be in a far worse condition, but the long-haired brunette felt confident their suffering had been much the same. 

Suddenly regaining control of her body, Anezka looked around her to find no trace of the bandits. She didn’t know how she would help the girl, how the hell she would get her down from here in that state without taking the outlaws’ path, but she had to try. She tied her hair into a pony-tail, wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a step towards the unfortunate young woman. And then she saw it. She saw what her mind had, until now, somehow kept concealed from her.

There, on the cum-covered face of the red-headed girl, lay an honest to god smile. The sorceress was actually _smiling_. And as if to stave off any doubt, Anezka observed other signs as well. She saw the gentle quivers shake the broken body of the young woman before her, clear signs of a recent series of orgasms. As Anezka looked on, she noticed how every now and then the girl’s body would shudder with a little more force and at that point her hand would snake towards her clit, simultaneously wanting to touch it but being unable due to sensitivity, while her mouth would curve into an even bigger grin. Anezka could not believe it. This wretched whore had actually _enjoyed_ what had happened to her. Here she was, trying to risk her life to help her, and the depraved slut was shivering in orgasmic bliss. _They were right,_ the herbalist realized. _All the people I had heard calling sorceresses whores, sluts, harlots… those were not insults but true statements. Well then_... Anezka thought as she stood up, _if being violated is something your kind enjoys, then I pray those animals return and fuck you to death._ Without even a hint of remorse she headed for the cliff which brought her here, one last time glancing at the ravished girl lying on the grass. She was still gently shaking from the aftermath of her climaxes, still stupidly smiling from the bliss she was apparently in. With a single word leaving her mouth, Anezka the herbalist started her descent. “Whore…”

           


End file.
